In My Head
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Nick's in Cabo on vacation with the family. He discovers a new song and soon, he's fallen into a dirty fantasy. ---IMPLIED NILEY. BASED OFF OF REAL LIFE


Joe laughed again as Nick hit the ball into the hole, finishing up their golf game for the day. It had been two days in a row that Joe had decided to play golf with Nick. He was trying to cheer up his brother, who was still a bit ditzy over his whole 'Miley Situation'.

"Mom, dad, Kevin, Danielle and I are going out to eat tonight. There's a nice restaurant about 30 minutes away and we heard it has amazing food so we figured we'd eat there. You wanna join us?" Joe asked as he placed his bag on the golf cart. It was 6 PM, and it was starting to get dark.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired. Probably just going to go back to my hotel room, take a shower, and maybe order so room service, but I'm ready to crash." Joe nodded in understand as both of the Jonas boys climbed into the golf cart.

-

Nick waved goodbye to his older brothers, his parents and his sister-in-law as they departed for dinner. Nick made his way into his suite's bathroom and turned the water onto one of the warm settings. Stepping back into his bedroom he unzipped his suit case and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants along with his classic white v-neck. He stepped back into the bathroom, placing his pajamas on the sink before unbuttoning his cream colored slacks that he had worn golfing. He unzipped the fly and let the pants fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them before pulling his polo over his head, leaving him in just his black Calvin Klein boxers.

Nick stared in the boxers looking over his built body. He stared at the abs he had been given by working out. His eyes studied his own curly hair, which was falling to the side from the heat outside. He shook his head out of any thoughts before hooking his fingers in his boxers and letting them fall to the ground. He stepped over to the glass encased shower and let his hand hit the water. It was the perfect temperature for him, so he stepped inside, letting the hot water pellets cascade down his 17 year old body.

He stayed like that for a few minutes or so, just clearing his head and the warm water relaxed his tensed muscles. He washed his hair and his body before stepping out of the hot shower and back into reality. After drying himself and his hair, he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and his pajamas. He looked at his reflection while running his brush through his curly hair. He smiled in satisfaction before leaving the bathroom and entering his bedroom. He grabbed a diet coke before turning his bedside lap on, and the main lights out. He climbed into the comfy hotel bed, and draped himself with the soft blankets before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He stared at the tour channel with an eye roll before flipping it to the next in line. Food Network, with Bobby Flay battling someone. Not Nick's biggest interest. With a sigh he turned the TV off and turned the radio beside him on.

"And that was Bad Romance by the one and only Lady Gaga. And now here's Jason DeRulo's newest single; In My Head." The cocky panelist announced before the song began to play. Too lazy to change the song, Nick had heard Jason's biggest hit 'Whatcha Say' and was now interested in what the fuss was with this new comer. He shut his eyes as the lyrics began to fill his ear drums.

"_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh."_

It was like a nerve had been hit, as images of his first girlfriend filled his head. Miley's laugh, her smile. He tugged tighter at the blankets as the song continued to play.

"_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down…." _

He let his head hit the pillow as he imagined her finger tips sliding across his bare arms, and hitting where his dog tag was. The skin underneath burning with the desire to feel her touch as the song sent him deeper into a fantasy.

"_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah."_

His back slowly arched as he was dragged back into the imaginary scene. Her finger tips ran over his stomach, passing his belly button before running her index finger along his pant line. He felt his eyes roll back; of course it was his hands doing it, not hers.

"_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, it's just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay."_

He eyes were shut tightly as he dreamed of her fingertips sliding into his pants, slowly teasing the skin above his most prized possession. Her fingers dipped down before being pulled back out, and just rubbing the skin above it, letting him harden quickly.

"_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down…."_

She reached for his hardened member, pulling it out of his blue pajama pants. Her hot breath hit his face as his eyes were kept shut. Her thumb gently rubbed the head of his manhood before she placed a tender kiss on the tip.

"_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head."_

He began to shake as he could feel her warm mouth pleasing him. He trembled a bit as she pulled back, and he felt her hand moving up and down, supplying a new batch of pleasure for the 17 year old.

"_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down."_

He felt her hands leave him causing him to let out a low growl. Before he could say anything else, he felt her slid onto him, causing him to let out a load groan. His hands fell to her hips, where his hands caressed the silky smooth skin.

"_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down…"_

His head tilted back as his mouth opened, letting him let out a gasp of pleasure as she began to move up and down at a luxurious pace. He continued to make his usual animalistic growling noises, as she just continued quietly moving up and down.

"_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down…."_

His mind was ablaze as she continued to move faster and faster. He knew it was a matter of moments before he'd lose it. He gripped onto her hips tighter as he let out more groans and moans. His eyes were sealed shut as his mouth made an 'o' shape.

"_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head."_

He let out a loud groan as he felt himself explode, falling into a powerful climax as the song ended. He opened his eyes and looked down, to find out that all the pleasure he had experienced was caused by himself. He sighed at the fantasy he had fallen in as he realized he had made a mess in the sheets and his pants. His cheeks turned pink as he pulled his hand out of his boxers, and quickly fixed his pants. He rolled over to the other side and grabbed his phone, logging onto twitter. He quickly typed in what he had to say.

'_Loving that new __jasonderulo__ song "In My Head". Keep it up dude!' _Followed by that tweet, he went on to say how he and Joe had beaten his father earlier in the day at golf. He set the phone aside. As he snuggled into the blankets, he was curious to see how people had responded to his dirty tweet.

There were tons of replies, and he was getting them every second. Most were surprised that he listened to according to some 'good' while to other's 'vulgar' music. Others were speculating why, and some, just a few had hit the nail right on the head. He was having a few dirty thoughts. He turned his phone off before cuddling into the blanket, shutting his eyes at the wet feeling in his pants.

"Goodnight." He muttered to himself as the fantasy he had experienced during the song began to replay during his dream.

"In my head…" He mumbled as he fell asleep.

**HI. It's Jenna. : ) So I got this idea after today Nick DID tweet the tweet I said he did about the song 'In My Head' by Jason DeRulo. As you can see it's a VERY dirty song, and I bet while he was listening to it he got a bit excited ; )**


End file.
